When The Light Returns
by SummerRose12
Summary: Demeter's point of view during Macavity's attack at the Jellicle Ball, and what Munkustrap and her were really feeling when it was over. ONE-SHOT! R&R please!


**A/N: This is during the Jellicle Ball. Disclaimer: I don't own Cats. **

I was having the time of my life. There was a joyful music playing, and all of it was amazing in my eyes. Then…the worst happened unexpectedly…

CRASH!

The sound of shattered glass viciously rang out in the Junkyard. A dark, wicked laughter drained the joy of the Jellicle ball as it moved around the center. Screams of pure anguish and fear came from the unexpected kittens. I knew what was happening all too well. Macavity…he was coming back for me. It was what I feared for years. The premonition of his return haunted me since the day I left him and now he had finally come.

I was going to die. I knew it was going to happen. Once he was done with me, he would tear me to shreds. No one was between us. Macavity moved with such violent grace, spinning around while pushing each Jellicle that dared challenge him away. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. A red glow radiated off of him as his loathing sunken-in yellow eyes flashed over to me sharply. I was losing my breath and my heart had stopped as he paced leisurely towards my numb self. The ginger tom grinned wryly while I was cowering in fear.

"Demeter…" he mouthed in his raw callous voice. I locked my eyes on the ginger tom, still praying for the terror to end.

Suddenly, a flash of silver and black stood over me protectively, blocking my view of Macavity. I didn't recognize this mysterious shadow at first, but then suddenly it hit me. It was Munkustrap, the Jellicle protector. Why he suddenly took a defensive stance to guard my fearful body, I wouldn't have known. I would've assured myself it must have been his duty or out of some sort of righteousness. It was unusual for me, but I would willingly accept his protection.

But none of this seem to phase Macavity.. He walked up to Munkustrap and slapped him in the face with the back of his hand. The silver tabby stumbled to the ground as he lost his focus. While he was down, I felt a pull on both of my arms as my body was dragged across the ground. It had to be Macavity. I could feel his razor-sharp claws digging into my skin. I screamed piteously.

Then abruptly there was a pull on both my legs. I looked straight ahead to see that Munkustrap had come to defend me once more. As I stared into his eyes that were gaping into mine, I saw more than just a righteous hero knowing of the danger. His eyes were looking at me lovingly, with care and affection. I was confused at first, knowing that the silver-and-black tom and I had not had much interaction, except for the occasional flirtation. I hadn't thought about us that way, but…Munkustrap was risking his life to protect me…not many Jellicle would go against Macavity, not even the Guardian.

Together, Munkustrap and the Mystery cat swung my body back and forth aggressively fighting for me. Once they had gotten me up high in the air, my emotions were mixed with conflicting dizziness and shock. My heartbeat was speeding and I could feel my veins pulsing madly. Suddenly on the back swing, I felt a squeeze on my side. The pull on my arms and legs were released and I was lifted into the air. In confusion, I looked down at who could have been holding me up, and I saw white and black patches rolling down my side. I realized it was Munkustrap's brother and right-hand cat, Alonzo. At first, I was in complete relief, but I found Macavity was not far behind chasing after us.

I could automatically feel my legs go numb as I first thought he would attack Alonzo, but then a flash of silver and black stripes blocked the ginger tom stopping him in his tracks. I smiled, knowing that it was Munkustrap who was daring to cross Macavity, but then it suddenly hit me. I knew Macavity for years. I knew how violent and powerful he was. How was the silver tabby tom going to defeat someone like him? When we reached the edge of the oven, Alonzo placed me gently on the ground as I glided into my sister, Bombalurina's arms. Her red fur smelt so familiar of sweet oak and ember, I wanted to stay entangled in our embrace, but my mind raced remembering the excitement behind us.

I turned around to see Munkustrap facing-off with Macavity in combat. They circled each other bellicosely as they prepared for their duel. I screamed trying to escape my sister's grasp, but with no avail. Bomba held me tightly holding her hands together around my stomach as I tried to run to the scene, but that just caused the red queen to hold me tighter.

"Demeter stop!" she pleaded, "You mustn't go-"

"BUT MUNKUSTRAP NEEDS ME!" I screeched, "PLEASE BOMBA, LET ME GO! He needs me…he needs me!"

No matter what I said, she wouldn't release me from her grasp. I watched with horror as Munkustrap and Macavity moved simultaneously, attacking each other with violent blows on the face and taking whatever opportunity to hit a weak point. The Mystery Cat suddenly leaped on top of the silver tabby abruptly. I gasped a loud as I jumped a foot in the air. The two of them started to spin around quickly until Munk was finally able to throw Macavity off his back. The ginger tom tumbled over but Munkustrap quickly followed, flipping over Mac and softly landing on the ground.

Macavity's focused quickly reverted back his opponent as they both jumped to their feet. They both backed up and my eyes soon followed Munkustrap as he daringly ran towards the red tom and pounced, but just as quickly as the silver tabby attacked Macavity simply caught him and pushed him to the ground. Munkustrap landed hard on his back and slid on the ground, and the ginger tom soon followed. He ran across Munk while he still lied probably in pain, and as soon as the silver tabby tom got back on his feet, he was caught Macavity's hypnosis. Munkustrap was fully lost in the ginger tom's waving hand while he was looking at the silver tom in amusement. Munk quickly shook himself off of the Mystery Cat's spell, and jumped back reverting on the fight.

Soon the two toms attacked each other, claws extended. They started scratching each other violently as I watched in horror. And then, abruptly, Macavity flipped Munkustrap over his back…hard. I screamed…my beautiful silver knight had fallen and wasn't moving. I couldn't breathe…I couldn't move, and I wasn't paying attention at all to what the fiery red tom was doing, in a struggle with Alonzo I imagined. My eyes were glued on Munkustrap who appeared unconscious as kittens suddenly came to nursed him. I wanted to be next to his side. I wanted to look into his eyes and tell him it would be alright, that I would be by his side and protect him just as he was protecting me.

It was at that moment that I realized that my mind had wandered away from Macavity. I didn't even care about him anymore. It was Munkustrap that I cared about. It was Munkustrap that I… loved. I used to think the same way about Macavity, but that love had withered away and shriveled to bits of loathsome burnt out coals. That was what remained of my feelings for Macavity, and then suddenly, I realized something. The ginger tom had come with intentions of taking me, but now he was leaving with the satisfaction of my misery. All of my anger and hate had turned to Macavity.

I turned my head sharply to my former lover. He was holding his side in pain as he struck any Jellicle that came near him. He was vulnerable. I smirked at the thought of Macavity at the point of weakness, and I knew I wanted to be the one to strike him down and show him he wasn't going to leave satisfied. But as I, and several others were about to chase after the ginger tom, he ran up onto the TSE 1 car, grabbed two jumper cables, and then suddenly, they let out two strikes of lightning bolts.

That was the last I saw of Macavity before falling backwards from shock. Then everything went dark… I couldn't see anything, but I knew I was not unconscious. All of the feeling came back into my body as I sat up slowly in the darkness. There was silence from most everyone. I knew no one knew what was going on. My pulse quickly lessened in speed as my adrenaline slowed with every breath I took. I realized that I could barely breathe, as a result, I loosened my collar and let it fall onto the ground.

Suddenly, a white light shined on the spot where Macavity had last stood, but now he had disappeared into the night. As the fuzziness of my vision cleared, I saw the light looking around the Junkyard, and I realized,

_Macavity's…not there…_

And as the light returned to the faces of the Jellicles, the first one it shined on was the tom I knew I loved more than anything in the world. He looked up at me, and smiled. I could see a small twinkle dancing in his eye. It looked like happiness, relief, pride, love…I didn't know, nor did I care. I was overjoyed to see that Munkustrap was safe and unharmed. He didn't even looked like he was hurt from his fight with Macavity. Slowly I walked up to him, grinning ear-to-ear. We met each other in between where the light shined on us, but we weren't looking at the faces staring at us…we were looking into each other's eyes, reading the love dancing around in them. I felt horrible at what risks he took to save my wretched life. I looked down at the ground as he held his paw to my face. "M-Munkustrap…I-"

"Shh…" he whispered gently, "Don't worry…it's all over now…no one's going to hurt you."

I shed a small tear of happiness and smiled, "Munkustrap…I love you…I realize now…I always have…"

My beautiful silver-and-black tom returned my happiness and nuzzled my side, "I love you too…" he whispered into my ear.

The light shined away from us, and the only thing keeping the night's darkness from coming again was the soft glow of the moonlight looking down on us. While we sat there together, Munkustrap did the unexpected. He leaned his head towards me and gently placed his soft lips on mine. I knew from the moment he gave me that kiss…he was, and always will be…the one I love. And as our heads turned into the searching light, I still stared at Munkustrap…the one who had now and forever lit my soul with a passionate flame of love that I knew would remain eternal…

~end~


End file.
